Saving a person faced with the condition of sudden death is a great achievement and this inventor wishes to be part of such an important job. This is by introducing his ideas which relates to making a new means of intubation and securing the air way of patients during the Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The units he introduces are combinations of units that although may be used separately but in order to reach a favorable result they need to be used one alter another in order to secure the airway of these critically ill patients. This invention introduces a new intubation tubes that are believed to be far better and less traumatic than the old ones. New ways of opening mouth of a patient who is unconscious, and closing the esophagus of a patient that is being resuscitated for prevention of expulsion of stomach contents into the oropharynx are parts of this invention. A proper box that will provide lights and suction machine and cassette recorder is also believed to be helpful in many cases. For making this invention, the inventor is using his experience during his practice of medicine for over twenty three years. He has observed that intubation of patients during resuscitation have not been easy for every one. And the desperately needed air and the oxygen does not reach quickly to many of these patients whose life depends on them. The solution has not been easily and the experienced physicians and medical staff are not there all the time around the clock every where, when a patient suddenly needs to be resuscitated. It should also be alarmingly noted that the introduction of the AIDs virus has made the general public and even the medical staff very reluctant to provide mouth to mouth resuscitation and in these circumstances providing an effective airway even gets more important and serious issue than before. However the present equipments need a lot of experience for being used properly. This back ground plus having some of his own patients who has complained for many days after being intubated had made the inventor to believe that the endotracheal tubes were faulty and someway were causing pain in throat. Furthermore he also has noticed how devastating and problematic it is to have the contents of the stomach of some patients to come up into their mouth and the whole pharynx and larynx. Which makes a very messy condition and would cause many sever complications. For these reasons he has thought about making units that an esophageal tube with a balloon or balloons around it to be used to prevent from the food coming out of the esophagus. These devices are best to be used all together to complement each other so that they collectively diminish those problems and to give a better and less complicated chance of survival for patients who are about to loose their only life once and for all.